Changing
by Huntress Kalypso
Summary: Harry, Hermione, and Ron are wizards and witches at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They are preparing for final exams, but are distracted by the holiday Christmas and what they are doing for winter break.


**A/N: **_This story takes place in the Gryffindor common room, if some of you didn't_ know.**  
><strong>**Challenge: **_The Randomly Generated Prompt_ Competition  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_I do not own Harry Potter__  
><em>

**Criticism or any form of advice is highly appreciated!**

* * *

><p>Changing<p>

"It's coming." Hermione chanted, her brown, bushy hair, was more bushy than usual—most likely the weather's doing. I stole a glance at her before I went back at my homework; she's was wearing the normal Hogwarts uniform, and was sitting at the window, staring blankly at whatever was outside. I reluctantly forced my numb legs to get up and observe "what was coming".

I looked through the window and saw what Hermione was seeing through her eyes. It was dark outside; on the Quidditch field. I opened the window half-way and smelled the air; it was crisp. The sky was seemingly dull, and the stadiums; arid. I realized what she meant; winter was coming. Winter was coming back to haunt the growth of the crops and make cold the soft, warm glow of the autumn sun, although winter spares us through a holiday; Christmas. I stared back at Hermione with my circle-rimmed glasses and smiled at her. She noticed me staring at her and smiled back at me, but in more of a pity.

"I guess you're going to stay all year long again Harry." She stopped smiling and went back to her window. I blushed, if only she truly knew how beautiful she was.

"It's okay, I got used to being on my own, and the teachers keep me company." I must have upset her in a way that only works on girls, because she tore her face away from the window and looked at me with a guilty face.

"Harry it's not 'okay', you're being left alone at Hogwarts, for CHRISTMAS! If only your muggle guardians could understand what they're doing; just leaving a boy at school for winter break." She looked down at her shoes and stared.

"Well that's it Hermione; they don't _understand_." I countered.

"Understand what?" A voice by the door asked, I looked up from Hermione and saw a gingered haired boy looked down at both of us; it was Ron. "Oh come on, I want to know." Hermione was the first to say anything.

"Harry's muggle guardians are just leaving Harry here for Christmas break." Hermione told Ron. I expected Ron to say 'sorry' and tell us what he's doing for winter break but he did quite the opposite.

"Harry, didn't I tell you that you were going to my house for Christmas?" Ron asked puzzled, I didn't know what he was talking about until I remembered that time when we were talking while going to class, and I was "paying attention" to what Ron was saying.

Hermione looked at me with wide eyes. "I thought _you_ said and that you were going to stay at Hogwarts." I tried to remember the last few moments with Hermione in our conversation, but I couldn't remember anything.

I tried playing off what happened and shrugged my shoulders "Oh well, sorry Hermione I forgot that part." I looked at her in the eyes and saw that she believed me—it was true after all. "Anyway, before Christmas, let's give it are all for the final exams. Then sooner or later spring will come rushing back."

Hermione and Ron looked at me then at each other, knowing the inevitable; I and Ron are going to fail the exams just like last time. But they knew that I was just trying to get the atmosphere from "gloomy" to "happy" so they just played along.

"Well then let's get cracking." Ron winced at Hermione's cliche.

"Hermione, did you know that the phrase 'let's get cracking' is like over one-hundred years old." Ron said clearly exaggerating. Hermione whipped her face towards Ron glared at him like she was going to chant a spell that makes your stomach go all "wishy-washy".

"Says the one who used it yesterday!" Hermione yelled. I laughed, then immediately stopped to see Ron and Hermione laughing with me. The air grew warmer to our laugh, and the light's seemed brighter.

I guess even if we fail, we can still create memories.


End file.
